


Beautiful Blue Eyes

by captaindestiel1



Series: Canonverse Destiel smut and fluff [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Anal Sex, Angst, Cowgirl Position, Endverse, M/M, Pain, Riding, Sad, Smut, Stoner Castiel, Unrequited Love, croats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this super quick on my phone during lunch at work so sorry for mistakes I'll fix them later. I've just really been into Endverse!destiel today and wanted to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Blue Eyes

Cas was sitting crossed legged on his bed, buzzed out of his mind. He was happily humming a tune he had forgotten the words to long ago. He heard the heavy steel door to his room open then close, pulling him out of his drug induced Zen state.

"Cas." Dean was leaning in the doorway. He looked tired, then again Dean always looked tired these days.

"Run into any croats?" Cas uncrossed his legs.

"A few." Dean pulled the machine gun off his shoulder, setting it on the ground.

Sighing, Dean crawled onto the bed, pressing his lips gently against Cas's. Dean was never much for conversation anymore. If anything Cas was just a release for the fucked up world they now lived in. Cas didn't mind. It did hurt a little, but the times where Dean touched him like this were all but worth it.

The new harsh world, over run with people who prefer you as their next meal, left Dean's hands calloused and rough as they danced over Cas's skin. Dean seemed a lot more needy than usual. He didn't usually take to time to actually touch him, usually just a quick screw and Dean was gone seconds later.

This time Dean touched Cas unusually lightly, lips leaving hot kisses down his neck and chest. Cas knew something was wrong, he pulled Dean's face to his. He wanted to ask Dean what was wrong but he could tell in Dean's sad green eyes that Dean didn't want to answer. Deciding it wasn't of import, Cas pulled Dean into a kiss. The ex-Angel could have sworn he heard a contented sigh escape Dean's throat.

Moments later both men had discharged their dirty clothing to the floor, Cas kissing Dean's chest and venturing lower. Dean breathed out lightly as Cas placed his lips on the head of Dean's cock. Tongue working away as Dean panted lightly. Dean used to get so excited, bucking his hips wildly and savoring every bit of Cas. That's what it was like when this all started. A kind of everything is going to hell and I need you kind of situation. The longer Dean was out there in that harsh world, the less he felt.

Without saying a word, Dean motioned for Cas to crawl on top of him. Cas did as Dean wanted, scooting to just at Dean's belly, Dean's cock brushing against his ass. He pushed his ass up, as if saying "go ahead." Dean understands that motion, gripping himself,he slowly slides Cas onto him. Cas closed his eyes and let out a half grunt, half whimper.

The ex-angel started to move his hips, moaning loudly as he felt Dean's cock shift inside of him. Cas always loved this, though Dean seemed to only treat him like a plaything, it didn't mean sex with Dean didn't feel good. Dean moved his hands to Cas's hips, squeezing them tightly to control speed that Cas went. He found this strange too. Usually Dean had Cas's face shoved into the mattress, tugging harshly at his shaggy hair.

Cas lost in his thoughts was knocked back to reality when Dean bucked his hips, one hard thrust into the panting man. "Nghhh..." Cas groaned out, throwing his head back. His hand venturing to own neglected cock, Cas stroked himself as he rolled his hips against Dean. A few moment's later Dean bucked his hips harshly, causing Cas the come into his hand, making it sticky. Cas ran his tongue over his salty fingers, licking them clean as he rolled his hips.

Dean grabbed Cas's ass, lifting him every so slightly before slamming him down on his cock again. Cas cried out like a wounded animal as he felt Dean fill him up, warming him. Slowly Cas slid off of Dean, collapsing on the bed beside him. Cas's eyes were shut, trying to catch his breath. His body still twitching from the orgasm. The ex-angel took a few moments to come back to earth before turning to Dean. But Dean wasn't there, Cas scrambled to his knees just in time to see Dean closing the bedroom door as he left. Cas collapsed onto the bed, staring at the ceiling as tears began to swell in those beautiful blue eyes.


End file.
